The present invention relates generally to the revegetation and decorating system that provide revegetation in demanding locations and environments. This system comprises one or many revegetation devices. These devices are comprised of bags with high tensile strength holding self-sufficient materials for plant life. The present invention reduces the need for frequent care and minimizes the failure of plant growth due to harsh environmental conditions, while providing stable and suitable environments for plant life. These devices further provide rapid erosion control and surface decoration when layers of Green Deco system are applied simultaneously.
Environmental Protection has become an important issue in the world. Most developed countries have attempted to reduce building ugly concrete and/or brick walls and slopes, and to use more environmental friendly Geotextiles reinforcement for walls and slopes. However, in some situations, the concrete slopes, concrete or brick walls cannot be avoided due to safety concern. These environmental architectural situations have made many investors reluctant to purchase the surrounding properties. Therefore, local governments receive frequent complains from the local residents.
Up to now, to improve the visual effects of these environmental eyesores caused by concrete slopes, concrete and/or brick walls, some people tried to put vegetation down the bottom of the wall, with the hope that the plant will grow and ultimately cover the wall. However, this method of attempted vegetation growth frequently fails due to the long period needed to complete the planned plant growth height, and by the vegetation being killed by the heat that is naturally generated from within the concrete.
For steep rock and/or soil slopes, many people use shotcrete, concrete, and high strength geosynthetic net to increase the slope safety. For the same environmental reasons, geosynthetic net has now become more popular. Due to safety concerns in steep rock and/or soil slope areas, people have to use high strength, low creep, and high density geosynthetic nets. Unfortunately, it has been my experience that most of the vegetation will have difficulty passing through the geosynthetic nets from the bottom due to the high density of the geosynthetic nets. Although some vegetation may pass through the nets, the stem of vegetation growth will be limited due to the low creep and high density of the geosynthetic net. Furthermore, some people even want to use hydromulching in this area. However, many seeds may be carried away due to the steep slope, heavy wind or rain. The result is that the original expectation for vegetation growth is seldom realized.
In addition, for some large scale or remote projects, watering the vegetation after the construction can become a very difficult and costly endeavor.
Finally, a new revegetation and greening system has been invented by the inventor to solve the above mentioned problems. This system comprises single or multiple revegetation devices. Each device holds self-sufficient materials for growing plant with minimal need for frequent watering or advanced care. A layer of synthetic nets or grids could be placed on the surface of structures to secure these devices. This system creates a stable and suitable environment for the growth of many plants in various harsh conditions. Furthermore, by using many layers of this system simultaneously, it would provide erosion control and structure decoration in a very short time.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a revegetation and greening system comprises one or many revegetation devices with an opening on the top and a water-retaining tank at the sealed bottom; internal materials in the device including plant seeds or little plants, dry weed or wood fiber, fertilized soil, and water-holding polymer; a fastening device comprising a layer of synthetic nets or grids, which could be placed on the surface of structures and one or more fastening members, which could be used to attach the revegetation bags or devices to the synthetic nets or grids. The synthetic nets or grid could be attached on concrete or brick walls, concrete slopes, steep rock or soil slopes, buildings, and walls of metal houses or fences by any commonly used methods.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention a revegetation and greening system comprises one or many revegetation devices with an opening on the top and a water-retaining tank at the sealed bottom; internal materials in the device including plant seeds or little plants, dry weed or wood fiber, fertilized soil, and water-holding polymer; rope or tape, used for connecting and fastening revegetation bags or devices on the structures, such as bridge, column or fence, or by any other commonly known methods.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention a revegetation and greening system comprises one or many revegetation devices with an opening on the top and a water-retaining tank at the sealed bottom; internal materials in the device including plant seeds or little plants, dry weed or wood fiber, fertilized soil, and water-holding polymers; rope or tape, used for connecting revegetation bags or devices; fixing members, used to attach the rope or tape on the structures, such as a building wall, or by any other commonly known methods.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a revegetation and greening system comprises one or many revegetation devices with an opening on the top and a water-retaining tank at the sealed bottom; internal materials in the device including plant seeds or little plants, dry weed or wood fiber, fertilized soil, and water-holding polymers; slender plastic or metal pieces with a single top hole and several lower holes used to fixed itself on the back of revegetation bags or devices by a few synthetic tapes; fixing members that can pass the top hole of the slender plastic or metal piece and fix revegetation bags or devices on the building wall.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a revegetation and greening system comprises one or many revegetation devices with an opening on the top and a water-retaining tank at the sealed bottom; internal materials in the device including plant seeds or little plants, dry weed or wood fiber, fertilized soil, and water-holding polymers; two clip rings, arranged at either vertical or horizontal alignment by a few sewed synthetic tapes. The revegetation bags or devices can be fixed on a fence by opening and then closing the clip rings.
In general, the present invention, a revegetation and greening system, can raise vegetation within various environmental conditions like concrete slopes, concrete or brick walls, steep rock or soil slope, buildings, or walls of metal houses. In addition, the system can also naturally decorate the old tile of building that normally uses much costly materials and other more time consuming methods such as demolition, replacement, and/or renovation. Even for the new tile of buildings, with an optimum water cement ratio, the present invention, a revegetation and greening system, can raise vegetation directly on the building. The benefit to growing vegetation on tile is not only to provide a more attractive scenery, but it also helps to reduce the interior temperature and helps to save electrical costs. In addition, the present invention, a revegetation and greening system, can also decorate and produce a natural and protective sound barrier for places like the walls of tennis courts, fences, and the like.
In order to make the purpose, structure, and superiority of the present revegetation and greening system of the invention easier and clearer to understand, I will use the following below cases and figures to explain more.